I had it all
by Kataang102
Summary: After Josh left Tina, she runs into Jimmy Jr Heavy Jimmy Jr. Tina ship


It was a warm night during the near of Tina's eight grade year. Tina had made her decision, since the dance off. She realized after all the attempts with Jimmy Jr nothing worked, not even kissing him under the party's disco ball on her 13th birthday, she even took a grounding for him, plus he didn't want her until, Josh asked her to his dance. Ever since her first kiss with Josh, she felt a special chemistry with him, and she cared about him.

Over the last few months, Tina had no longer been sneaking into the boy's locker room, or sneaking into wrestling practice, everyone even Jimmy Jr. was surprised that she was done with him

She wasn't allowed to be out that night, at the fact that she had a test the next day, but it was the last time she could see Josh before her eighth grade graduation, and with Louise's help she was able to sneak out without being caught.

It was about 11 pm and they were down at the Wonder Wharf, and they were grabbing an ice cream with him.

"It's great that you could come tonight" Josh told Tina

"Well my parents said I couldn't because it's a school night, and I have test, I swear I hate the end of the year" Tina said

"I totally agree last year, I had so much homework and so many exams I could barely focus on my dancing"

Tina and Josh were now heading towards the Ferris wheel, they paid their money and they sat down on the seat, as the operator lowered the bar. As the wheel was rising Tina asked

"Do you think it's wired that I am going to be a freshmen dating a sophomore"

A slight blush can on Tina's cheek's for the first time in her life

"Normally yes, but you're so cool, that I will make an exception" Josh said

Tina was grabbing Josh's hand, and just as she did the Ferris wheel stopped right at the top, over view the ocean. The streetlights, and the moon was shining on the water and it was truly a beautiful sight.

Josh was looking at Tina and she felt as if it was a perfect time. She closed her eyes as she drew closer to him. Josh leaned in as well and both shared a kiss.

It was perfect until halfway through the kiss Josh pushed her away, and Tina asked

"What was that for"

"I'm sorry you're just a really bad kisser" Josh said

And Tina said "Why didn't you tell me that the first time we kissed at Fresh Feed"

And Josh smacked his head and said "It was my first kiss I didn't know what a bad kiss was then, I'm sorry I can't date a girl that kisses, like she's kissing a boy with a speech impediment"

The wheel started moving down and when it stopped at the bottom Josh got off and ran off. Tina stood there with her mouth wide open at what just happened.

Tina walked to the opening of the Wharf, and all of a sudden it started raining.

"It just like a scene in a sad movie" Tina said

She went to go sit on bench, with her hands holding up her face. Tina isn't even caring or noticing that she is getting wet, she looks to her left and see's someone walking towards her.

"Jimmy Jr." she says

Meanwhile back at the Belcher house, Linda is waking up to use the bathroom, and walks to see that Tina's room door is open with no lights on. She walks in and turns on the light to see no one is in the bed and she says "TINA!"

Linda goes to burst into her and Bob's room, and says

"Bob Tina snuck out after I specifically told her she couldn't go out tonight, we need to go find her"

"Oh god, you're right" Bob says

While they're getting their coat's, Louise walks in and says "what happened".

A few seconds later Gene walks in and says "Oh why are up" he gasps and says "Yes late night fried chicken run, and were going to go without me"

"No Gene, Tina snuck out and we need to find her" Bob said

"So no fried chicken run" Gene asks

"No Gene" Bob says

"It's not a big deal, I got emergency fried chicken in my room"

Louise is trying to walk out and Linda says "Whoa not so fast young lady did you have anything to do with this"

"No" Louise says discreetly

"Louise" Bob says

"Fine she asked me for help so she could see Josh, she should be down at the Wonder Wharf"

Linda sighed and said "We are going to get Tina, and you go to your room and think about what you did"

Back at the bench Tina asks

"What are you doing here"

"I wanted to see how your date went" Jimmy Jr. said

"That's so nice now tell me why you're really here" Tina told him

"Fine I'm here to win you back, from Josh" he told her

Tina sighs and says "Josh left me"

"Why" Jimmy Jr. asks

"He says he feels like I'm kissing a person with a speech impediment" Tina says

"Well I have a speech impediment" Jimmy Jr. says

"True you were my first kiss"

"I remember it your thirteenth birthday party"

All of a sudden at the Wonder Wharf the song If you were Here, came on.

"That's the song" Tina started

"That we kissed to" Jimmy Jr. continued

The two got closer, and closer until their lips touched, they closed their eyes and Tina wrapped her arm around his neck, while Jimmy Jr. wrapped his arms around her waist.

Meanwhile Bob and Linda leave their house with an umbrella, and a flashlight, they flash the light across the street and see Jimmy Pesto

"What are you doing Pesto" Bob asks

"Looking for Jimmy Jr. he snuck out" Jimmy says

"Tina too" Linda says

"Why do your kids always get into trouble" Jimmy says to Bob

"Hey your kid snuck out too" Bob said

Both of them got in a fight, Jimmy crossed to the street and got in Bob's face, Linda separated them and said "Stop it this isn't finding Tina, OR Jimmy Jr. so if want to find our kids so we need look"

The two walked down to the Wonder Wharf, they flashed their flashlights on both Tina and Jimmy Jr. who were too into their kiss to realize

"TINA" "JIMMY JR." both Bob and Jimmy yelled at the same time

"Oh hi dad" Tina said nervously breaking their kiss

"Tina come with us now" Tina got up and walked away with her parents

"You too Jimmy Jr." Jimmy Pesto said

Back out home Tina was sitting on the couch, and Bob and Linda stood in front of her with their arms crossed across their chests.

"I can believe you snuck out" Linda said

"We said no going out on a school for the next two weeks" Bob said

"Sorry I wanted to see Josh, he is going to be busy for the next two weeks, then he dumped me and I ran into Jimmy Jr." Tina said

"Well I hope it was worth it, because you're grounded" Bob told her

Tina sighed

"Your punishment ends the night of the dance, but until then you are grounded, I want you straight home from school every day, and unless you are working in the restaurant you are to stay in your room, do you understand" Bob said

"Yes" Tina told him

"Good now go take a shower and go to bed, you're grounded but you still have to go to school" Linda said

The next day at school Tina was putting books in her locker and she shut the locker door and saw Jimmy Jr.

"Hey Tina can you go out tonight" Jimmy asked

"No my parents grounded me until the dance" Tina said

"Me too, but my dad said I could go to the dance too want to go together"

"Of course" Tina said

The bell rung and Tina kissed Jimmy Jr. and ran to her class to take her test.


End file.
